parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys is a 2001 American-Canadian Christmas computer-animated musical film directed by Bill Kowalchuk for GoodTimes Entertainment. It was released on video and DVD on October 30, 2001. The film revisits classic characters like Hermey the Elf (now a D.D.S.) and Rudolph, who is now famous at the Arctic tundra, and uses the characters from Rankin/Bass Productions' "Animagic" Christmas TV special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and takes place several years after the events of that special (despite Rudolph and Clarice appearing younger in this film than they did at the end of the original special). Kowalchuk directed both of the Goodtimes movies, and Kathleen Barr provided the voice of Rudolph in both films, though there is little to no character continuity between the two films, instead attempting to establish it in the Rankin-Bass fictional universe. (The characters from the Rankin-Bass special are believed to be in the public domain, due to Rankin/Bass making an error in copyrighting the special.) The voice cast includes Rick Moranis, Jamie Lee Curtis, and Richard Dreyfuss. This film is the upcoming new episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon's Adventures, a Digimon crossover series produced in association by Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment, and is due to update in December 2017 on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion. Summary When the Evil Toy Taker along with the Toy Goblins (Sly and Gobbo) takes all of Santa's toys, it's up to Rudolph and his friends Hermey, Yukon Cornelius and Bumbles the Abominable Snowman to team up with Frosty and his wife Crystal in order to stop them and bring Christmas to the children of the world, all a part of the mission of our hero teams of the universe led by the Digital Monsters from the Digital World, better known as the Digi-Squad. Noddy, Big Ears, Tessie Bear and the other toys from Toyland will join them on a crime-fighting Christmas adventure they will never forget. Plot Rudolph, not satisfied with being a "novelty act" performing tricks with his nose, travels with Hermey to the Island of Misfit Toys to give King Moonracer a root canal. A storm sends Rudolph and Hermey to Castaway Cove where Rudolph considers having his nose made more normal-looking by a hippopotamus named Queen Camilla. However, Hermey doesn't feel that the change would sit well with Clarice, who is also being taught to fly. Meanwhile, the evil Toy Taker is stealing all of the toys from the island, including Santa's workshop, claiming that he's saving them from the inevitable fact that children eventually outgrow their toys and throw them away. Rudolph has a plan to foil the Toy Taker's plan by disguising themselves as toys. The blimp arrives and manages to steal them along with the Misfit Toys, all except for Bumble, who is too big to fit into the blimp. Rudolph tries to talk to a new misfit toy, a kite who is scared of heights, and wakes him up from his hypnosis, but fails. The Toy Taker hears all the chatter, and realizing there are intruders, catches Rudolph, Clarice, Yukon, and Hermey, and they fall down. Before they can meet their demise, Rudolph and Clarice fly to save them. They head back into the blimp, with Yukon chasing after the Toy Taker, Hermey piloting the blimp, and Rudolph and Clarice doing their best to wake up the toys from their hypnosis once again. Yukon finally chases the Toy Taker up to the top of the blimp. When a boomerang who doesn't come back swoops by Yukon, he loses his balance and falls. Rudolph and Clarice confront the Toy Taker, with Rudolph's nose blinding him during the confrontation. The Toy Taker flees and parachutes his way down to Yukon's peppermint mine in hopes of escaping Rudolph and Clarice. Due to the holes in the blimp, Hermey loses control. Luckily Bumble is there to save Yukon, Hermey and the blimp before any further damage can be made. The reindeer are still chasing the Toy Taker until he pulls a switch and follows the reindeer from behind. The Toy Taker threw lanterns at Rudolph and clarify so he foul escrow them but Rudolph captured him, Rudolph and Clarice eject themselves from the cart and have to help save the Toy Taker from falling to his fate. Santa, Mrs. Claus, Bumble, Yukon, and the gang arrive just in time to see Rudolph and Clarice in the mines safe and sound. However, the Toy Taker tries to escape again, but Yukon manages to lasso him up with Hermey's floss. Upon having his coat and hat removed, it is revealed the Toy Taker is none other than a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles, with loose stuffing coming out from him. He apologizes and tells them he used to belong to a boy named Steven, who outgrew him and threw him away. After this, he became the Toy Taker to save the other toys from being thrown away after their owners outgrew them. Santa explains that while it is true that some children outgrow their toys, he knows Steven is looking for him. Rudolph and his friends agree to bring him there and have Queen Camilla fix him to cheer him up. They do so, and Rudolph, considering about turning his nose normal, decides to keep his nose the way it is. Santa leaves to deliver the presents at their first house where Mr. Cuddles gets delivered. Santa tells him that Steven didn't mean to throw him away, but was saving him as a family gift. He then places him in the bed of Steven's new daughter who awakens to cuddle up with him as Santa flies off into the night. Hero Teams Villain Teams Music and Songs Cast Digimon: Digital Monsters * Tom Fahn as Agumon/Greymon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Michael Sorich as Elecmon and Andromon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Kingdom Hearts * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dan Green as Yugi Muto Extreme Dinosaurs * The Adventures of T-Rex * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) * Viva Piñata (TV series) * Pandalian * Gremlins * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Cardcaptor Sakura * 9 (Tim Burton film) * Alakazam the Great * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Ranma 1/2 * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys * * Make Way for Noddy * Credits Production notes Trivia and Facts * This is the fourth Agumon's Adventures episode to be in computer animation, involving the characters from Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Frosty the Snowman, Noddy and many more TV programs in CGI form. * Debut of Team Saotome and the Rock Protectors, and guest appearances of Team Toyland and the Toy Goblins from Make Way for Noddy, a CGI TV series based on the original Noddy books by Enid Blyton * The voices of Frosty and Crystal are provided by John Goodman and Tress MacNeille, replacing Jackie Vernon and Shelly Winters. New Characters (Heroes and Villains) * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(''Digimon Adventure) belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and Frosty the Snowman (1969) belongs to Rankin/Bass. * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ''belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Steven Spielberg. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * 9'' belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. * ''Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe belongs to World Events Productions and Toei Animation. * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Viz Media and Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) belongs to Nintendo, Fred Wolf-Films and Troma Entertainment. * Make Way for Noddy belongs to Chorion, SD Entertainment and AbsoluteDigital Pictures. Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys/Transcript Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Garfiled1990